naliffandomcom-20200215-history
Nalif Wiki
Welcome to the Nalif Wiki Nalif is a Youtuber who has been childhood friends with Tobuscus. Nalif's 'friends' are welcome to add to this wiki and help him get more subscribers. Nalif on Youtube Nathan Tetzlaff or "Nalif" currently resides in New York. He has two pets currently (Willy the bird and Wally the dachsund), which he sometimes "yells" at during his videos. He is childhood friends with the well known Toby Turner, or Tobuscus, and he has his own youtube page. His youtube videos consist of "Let's Plays" where Nalif plays through videogames (usually in ten minute intervals) while commenting. His comments consist of him talking about the game, talking about what's going on in his life, or just talking to his fans (he refers to those who watch his videos as 'friends'). He currently has 8,712 subscribers, and a total of 761,685 video views on his page. His videos include him playing through games such as Contra III: The Alien Wars, Cryostasis, Cave Story, Limbo, Super Meat Boy, Reckoning, Bioshock, Bioshock 2, Penumbra Overture, Penumbra Black Plague, and Alan Wake (Also was seen playing Left 4 Dead 2 with Tobuscus). He has over 300 videos, and he uploads new videos daily. According to his channel, the following is what he uses to record his videos: "I record with Dxtory and edit in Premiere. My current PC: AMD Thubian 2.8GHz Radeon HD 6950 G.Skill Ripjaws 8gigs DDR3 1600 Crucial 65gb SSD SeaSonic X650 Silverstone Fortress Headphones: Sennheiser PC 350 Keyboard: Filco brown tenkeyless Mouse: Razer Mamba Microphone: Audio-technica AT2020 Webcam: Logitech C910" 'Catch Phrases and Repeated Actions' In his videos, Nalif often repeats certain catch phrases and certain actions, such as the following: "Nooooooooo!" (Often accompanied by slow motion) "Shut up bird!" "It was the jump button." (Meatboy videos) "Sweeeet!" (Often high pitched) "Welcome back friends! When last we left off..." (Beginning of videos) "If you were entertained, press the subscription button at the top middle." "Until then. Ho ho!" "Why/How is this real?" "I've gotta feeling." (May or may not be followed by "tonight's gonna be a good night.") "I derped." "Go to sleep." (Said when trying to kill an enemy) "Hold my beer, watch this!" "Oh no." "Nooo! My only weakness!" (Often said when defeating an enemy) "15 minutes later..." (Often appears when he cuts multiple failed attempts) Often slips into a Sean Connery accent in his gameplays. Often, after dying multiple times, Nathan will play in complete silence until he can beat whatever challenge he is facing. Sometimes stops to meditate. Often switches to Ogmo character when Meatboy fails him. Can have the best day ever, and the worst day ever all in one video. Often has the hiccups. Often drinks his coffee during videos. Has a big heart and saves all the little sisters in the Bioschock series. Laughs when he's scared. (Refer to Penumbra Black plague part 3) Will respond to his fans comments. Links Nathan's main Youtube page: http://www.youtube.com/user/Nalif?feature=g-all-u Nathan's facebook: https://www.facebook.com/#!/NalifGames Nathan's Twitter: https://twitter.com/#!/NalifGames Latest activity Category:Browse